<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gossipers by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964436">Gossipers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Sassy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick makes his point without a word</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gossipers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some Royals are so used to being served by their own stewards that they will bring them along during parties and other events so they can continue to work for them. For some, it is because the steward is part of the family. For most, it is simply a way to show off a servant in another castle. Royals always enjoyed showing their stewards off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several stewards had come with their Royals to Enchancia’s castle. They stood off to the side when they were not needed, talking amongst each other. Baileywick worked around them, keeping everything running smoothly. He stopped occasionally to share small talk and then went back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was approaching the small group with a tray of tea and snacks, humming softly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is a shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, keeping himself back for now to continue listening. Had something gone wrong? Perhaps he could fix it before walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enchancia is such a good kingdom to work for. The pay is good and the Royals are nice but...that one ruins the entire thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Slickwell may have tried to steal Baileywick’s job but at least in Rudistan their sorcerer was competent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steward looked out on the main floor and saw Cedric was performing magic for the guests. Most of his spells went off perfectly fine. It was only a few small fires the sorcerer needed to stamp out with his foot that had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn't he save the youngest princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but even a broken clock is right twice a day,” someone snickered. “Imagine if Slickwell had managed to get the job. He would have ran that disaster off ages ago. I don’t know why Baileywick tolerates him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably pities him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until there was a lull in the conversation before stepping forward to make his presence known. He watched the way the other stewards all smiled at him, changing the subject smoothly about the latest fashion trends. He wondered how many other times they had spoken ill about someone in the castle while enjoying their hospitality. He hid his irritation as they discussed new fabrics and designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! What is that?” someone asked, gasping as they pointed at Baileywick’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baileywick, is that a ring?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to smile, holding up his hand to show it off. “It is,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s on your ring finger…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gave it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had no desire for romance either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a ceremony? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have a ceremony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick held his head up high as he stepped forward. Cedric had just finished his last trick and was enjoying the polite applause from the king’s guests. He touched his arm to get his attention and pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, laughing when he heard Cedric let out a surprised squawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Cedric asked, becoming flustered at the open display of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I love you,” Baileywick said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...well I love you too,” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go and get us drinks, Cedric?” He smiled as the sorcerer went to the refreshment table. He would never stop finding it amusing how much he could throw the sorcerer off with just a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other stewards watched as Baileywick smoothly turned to look back at them. He folded his hands behind his back, staring them down without changing his neutral facial expression. They had gotten their answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped talking about Cedric.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>